


The Doctor and the Hummingbird

by janai



Series: The Early Years [7]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff and Beauty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janai/pseuds/janai
Summary: The Doctor makes a tiny, new friend.
Series: The Early Years [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569187
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	The Doctor and the Hummingbird

**Author's Note:**

> This beautiful moment happened to me this morning and I had to share it. <3

It was a rare, beautiful morning in early spring and the Doctor was back in the garden watering a dwarf pomegranate bush that he had planted in the fall. Over the winter he had carefully wrapped it up against the coldest days. This alternate universe Great Britain did not get a lot of snow but the temperatures could easily dip below freezing. This winter had been one of the driest on record and he wanted to get the bush off to a good start.

The weather was now starting to warm up and, to his delight, a few new leaves had sprouted on a lower branch. Excited, he had filled up his watering can and was directing a soft spray of water over the bush so that the liquid would soak into the dry ground.

He could hear the buzzing sounds of a few brave Hummingbirds had returned to the area. Rose had already set out several red colored feeders of sweet nectar. They made their own nectar since red food coloring was not good for the tiny creatures as it could possibly damage their kidneys.

"And they have very teeny-tiny little kidneys, too," the Doctor had observed.

Back in their home universe, Hummingbirds were not found in the British Isles. They had been thrilled to find them here during spring and summer and loved to watched the tiny, jewel colored gems flitting about.

Enjoying the warm morning and the sounds of the little Hummers, the Doctor was lost in thought; visions of ripe, sweet fruit dancing in his head.. Lost in thought, that is, until he heard a buzzing sound below. Looking down, he saw male Hummer boldly zipping around his long legs and dancing around the periphery of the water. He froze, barely daring to breathe, to watch the extraordinary sight.

The tiny bird had been attracted to the shower of water and was determined to have a bath. It wove around the water with little 'tsip' calls and settled down onto the mulch several times to catch the fine spray where the water hit the surface. He saw a flash of rosy pink on the birds gorget when the sun rays caught it just right and he marveled at the brilliance of the color.

The Hummer stayed for over a minute, as it made sure to wet itself thoroughly, before flying away. The Doctor watched as it settled on a twig of the tree to fluff itself up in the warm sunlight. He felt humbled that the tiny bird had been comfortable enough to give him this amazing encounter. As he shook out the now empty can, he looked back up to see the hummingbird grooming its feathers. He could not wait to share this beautiful moment!

"Rose, Rose! You will never believe what 'jus happened..." he called as he jogged towards their little cottage.

**Author's Note:**

> The picture above is of a Anna's Hummingbird; they live here in the desert year round. The pink throat patch is called a gorget and can appear black if not in direct sunlight.  
> To make nectar: heat 1 cup water to 1/4 cup white sugar until sugar melts. Keep excess nectar chilled. I have planted my backyard with flower bushes favored by Hummers. Once they start blooming, I cut back as the flower nectar provides nutrients the sugar water doesn't.


End file.
